Transit cases exist to house and protect equipment during shipment from one location to another location and during temporary use of the equipment at remote locations. These transit cases are also sometimes referred to by other and different names, such as: Transit Case; Dry Case; Rotomold Case; Rotomolded Case; Rotationally Molded Case; Injection Molded Case; Utility Case; Transport Case; Transportation Case; Travel Case; Rack Case; Rackmount Case; Shock-Rack Case; Blow Molded Case; Vacuum Molded Case; Shipping Case; Storage Case; Military Case; Waterproof Case; Engineered Case; Computer Case; and ATA (Airline Travel) Case.
These cases are typically produced of the following materials: Rotomolded PE (polyethylene); Injection molded ABS; Fiberglass (FRP); Thermo Stamped Composite (TSC), which is glass-reinforced polypropylene; Aluminum; Steel; Stainless Steel, and other materials.
These cases are manufactured by a number of different firms. A few of the manufacturers in this industry include: Hardigg Industries, Inc., South Deerfield, Mass. (see www.hardigg.com); ECS Composites Inc., Grants Pass, Oreg. (see www.ecscase.com); SKB Corp., Orange, Calif. (see www.skbcases.com); Zero Manufacturing Inc., North Salt Lake, Utah (see www.zerocases.com); Pelican Products, Inc., Torrance, Calif. (see www.pelican.com); Quantum Scientific, Ontario, Canada (see www.cyber-case.com); Ameripack Corporation, Robbinsville, N.J. (see www.ameripack.com).
These cases are designed to house and protect equipment. The equipment can include items such as electronics, instrumentation, computers, telecommunications gear, and the like. Protection is provided during transit, storage and operation of the equipment. The cases are typically designed to protect the equipment contained within the case from one or more of the following elements (list is not all-inclusive): heat; dirt; dust; debris; vandalism; shock; vibration; dropping; moisture; rain; snow; sleet; hail; ice; cold; and the like.
Depending on the style and construction of the case, many cases can handle one or more of the above needs. But, most, if not all, have difficulty handling heating and cooling requirements of the internal equipment during transportation, storage, and operation. Since most cases are airtight (or substantially airtight), if electronics are contained within the case, there is often heat build-up. Also, if the case is outdoors, and especially if the case is outdoors and in direct sunlight, heat build-up can be excessive, causing damage or failure to the equipment within the case.
Conventional solutions to the above heat problem include fans, holes, openings, louvers, etc. in or on the case. These solutions to the heat problem, however, then cause the case to give up its ability to protect against other elements, such as dirt, dust, other contaminants, etc. In addition, these solutions can not drive the temperature within the case below ambient.
Another conventional solution is to install a heat exchanger in or on the case. But conventional heat exchangers can not drive the temperature within the case below ambient.
If the goal is to drive the temperature within the case below the ambient temperature, this can best be done utilizing an air conditioner. Most air conditioners are the traditional compressor-based type. Since traditional compressor-based air conditioners have a compressor, they are somewhat larger in size and heavier in weight than desired. In addition, traditional compressor-based type air conditioners must remain in one orientation (typically vertical). Also, compressor-based air conditioners include additional components, such as refrigerants and filters, and require regular maintenance. Further, most compressor-based coolers are AC-powered (120 VAC or 240 VAC), are not easily or readily portable, and have other disadvantages when considered for use with a transit case.